Mercy
by Llamachick
Summary: UkiXHitsu Ukitake's disease takes a turn for the worst and forces Hitsugaya to deal with his conflicting emotions. Humor, Romance, Drama, the works. Give it a try, you might like it


Hey, another story, yay!!!

Let me make this clear:

Coupling: UkitakeXHitsugaya Yaoi

Rated: Teen

Okay? Cool.

...c

Mercy

Chapter One-

Spiked Breakfast

...c

Moonlight shown somewhere through an open window casting shadows of the two figures on the wall. Hitsugaya took deep breaths between kisses. His cheeks burning almost painfully as his lover brushed against him lightly, hands pulling eagerly and gently at his clothes, and he found himself doing the same. The emotion that welled up in his stomach and thickly in his throat was almost enough to suffocate him, but far too delicious to make him cease. Thin pale arms pulled him closer and gave him initiative to push his self on to the other body. He moaned deeply as the kisses got more intense, harder and more desperate. I felt as though this was their last chance to be together. As if, if Hitsugaya were to let go of this person they would be gone forever.

Suddenly keenly aware of his fear the white haired boy halted in his ministrations and searched for a reason. Why would he be torn away from this person? Unable to find an acceptable conclusion he looked to his lover for the answer. Concerned brown eyes met his gaze much to his surprise. The thin man before him leaned up off the bed, long white hair trailing behind him.

"What's wrong?"

…………

Hitsugaya jumped up from his bed breathing heavily. His turquoise eyes zipped around the small room taking in his surroundings. The room was white mostly with flowers put in decorative vases on wooden tables. There was a purple curtain almost completely covering a window directly over a small vanity. A clock read three forty in bright red block figures. Matsumoto was sleeping loudly on the bed roll next to him. Orhime's apartment. Right.

With a heavy sigh he fell back onto Inoue's pillow. He pressed his hands on his forehead in an attempt to cool himself down.

'Even in another world he still haunts me,' he thought bitterly brushing the sweat that had formed in his neck away with his thin fingers.

"Unnn, Taichou? Are there some hollows we need to get?" Matsumoto asked dreamily startling the white haired captain. He turned his head to see his subordinate looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"No, go back to sleep." he said softly.

"What about you?" she asked frowning at him. Apparently she wasn't as a sleep as he would have hoped.

"It's nothing, Rangiku." He assured her a little more firmly. She made a muffled sighing noise into her pillow.

"If you keep making faces like that YAWN you're going to get wrinkles." She murmured sliding back into dream land.

Toshirou averted his eyes to the ceiling, tracing the white silver of light that the curtains allowed through. His hands went behind his head in his casual thinking position. Then in disgust he sat up and flipped his pillow over. The fabric of the pillow casing was soaked from sweat. He let himself fall back into his bedding again with a deep frown marring his boyish face.

'It's useless to think of such things.' He yelled in his mind annoyed at the thoughts that plagued him. 'He's not here. You don't have that kind of relationship with him.' Even the thought that made his heart hurt. He pounded on his chest with his balled up fist angrily. 'Stop it!'

He pressed his palms to his forehead screwing up his eyebrows in concentration. Yet despite his best efforts the image of the fair skinned man lying underneath him flushed with passion came flooding back into his mind. His face colored theatrically. He cursed impressively under his breath. Tomorrow was going to be a chore of a day.

…………………….

Blood splattered over white sheets with each hacking cough that forced its way up his throat. He was shaking violently, but no more than usually. It was common these days for him to wake up coughing or blood already present on his bed as he met each morning. Ukitake pulled his white cloth away from his mouth and gazed sustain fully at his ruined bedding. For as long as he had had his sickness he had never been able to contain it. It was probably more dangerous than his sword was, for how contagious he was. His white hair was pulled away daintily in a kind of braid so that it would stay safe from being stained. He picked at his blankets idlely wondering why he always got white ones as replacements. Clearly they didn't last long when supplied to him.

There was a light knocking at his door drawing his attention away from his current dilemma. Unohana's voice rang like bells asking permission to enter. A grim frown felled over his features. He had been ordered to live in the fourth company by, well, everyone (officiated by the Captain Commander of course) until his failing health rounded a corner into recovery once more. He wasn't allowed to leave the premises until the captain of the fourth company gave the okay, which meant that his duties as captain were given to his third seat operatives. They of course came to him with each decision, but in the end they were the ones in charge. He trusted them, but was still wary of the company he would return to should he get better.

Ukitake balled up the sullied sheets and called his friend into the room. With a small click the door opened and her smile filled the room. She was followed by Isane and his own two subordinates. It was quite a crowd, but he didn't complain.

"Good morning!" Ukitake said cheerfully tucking the sheets behind him and out of sight. His third seats lit up and bounded foreword enthusiastically.

"Good Morning, Taichou!" They said in unison, before glaring at each other vemonently.

"You look very well today."

"No you idiot, he looks fantastic!"

"That's what I said, he's practically glowing!"

"No you didn't, stop copying me!"

Unohana coughed lightly causing the two of them shut up and moved out of the way. She strode to his side slowly looking him over.

"How are you today, Jyuushirou?" she asked warmly. He could tell that she knew exactly how he was by that way she was looking at him. The thin man waited to catch her eyes before responding, but couldn't.

"I'm fine Retsu. How are you?" he asked casually, as if he wasn't quarantined against his will.

"Hmm," she responded her eyes narrowing at the sight of blood smeared on his left hand. "Well. When compared to some." Her dark eyes locked dead on to his. He flinched slightly as if he were hit. She extended her right arm expectantly.

"Low blow," he sighed. He pulled out the sheet and handed it over to her. She inspected it briefly before giving it to over Isane to put in a toxic waste bag. "Where do all of those bags go, I wonder." he mused out loud.

"Well, most of them get burned, but some of them that have a lot of viable blood get sent to the twelfth company for testing." Isane piped up helpfully. Confusion crossed Ukitake's face.

"I thought there was no cure." Isane's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably under her captain's gaze. She'd said too much. Unohana turned to look at the pale man again.

"We can never lose hope." She said in a tone of voice that made him sick to his stomach. Retsu was lying, and she felt guilty about it. Ukitake couldn't take his cinnamon eyes off of the fourth division captain, his brain working vigorously at what was being implied here. "You two talk quickly to your captain then leave, he need his rest more now than ever." They nodded in unison. She turned to Isane, "I expect you to stay with Captain Ukitake today."

"Yes, Taichou!" Isane responded obediently. With a nod, Unohana turned to leave when it finally occurred to him.

"Mayuri,… he isn't planning to use it as a weapon is he?" All of the blood drained from his face, and his body started to shake visibly. Unohana stopped at the door and glanced back sadly.

"No one can say for sure-" She was suddenly cut off by his coughing. It was harsher than it had ever been. With every retch and cough blood poured out of his mouth in alarming amounts. When Unohana finally was at his side Ukitake had already passed out.

………………………

Thirty minutes after falling back asleep Hitsugaya was rudely awoken by a squeal of happiness from his gracious host. Matsumoto shushed her quickly, but the damage was done. The smell of bacon assaulted his nose in a way that he had only experienced in the human world. The small captain knew better then to be excited though. They were probably doused in lemon juice and then served on strawberry ice cream. He noticed that he appeared to be losing weight since he started living here.

The door to the guestroom cracked open and his fukutaichou stuck her head in curiously. Her face broke into an apologetic smile when she saw that he was awake.

"Nee Taichou, sorry for being so loud." She pushed the door so that it was completely open and entered swaying her hips as she walked. He sat up in submission, letting his covers fall off his chest. "I tried to let you sleep, but it's just so hard to be quite in a place like this." Matsumoto sat down on his bed roll near his feet, like she had every right to do so. Orihime then came into view carrying a tray of food in her small hands. She came in and placed it by his bed before standing and bowing in apology.

"Gomen ne, Shirou-san." In that moment he was strongly reminded of his best friend, Hinamori and his face darkened. 'Save Aizen! Please!' How could he have forgotten? The fight, the betrayal, the… hurt.

"Hey, hey, no need to be cranky, Taichou." He snapped back and looked saw the scared look on the orange haired girl's face. A weak smile quickly flitted across his face.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was already awake." Relieved Orihime smiled back and sat down nest to Matsumoto on the floor. Toshirou turned his attention to the tray of what seemed like normal food. "A-arigatou." He pushed himself so that he was facing the food and looked it over critically before tasting a small piece of pineapple. Satisfied that it wasn't tainted he continued eating.

"So, we got a call from Soul Society this morning. They want us to call back later when we have Ichigo here with us." Matsumoto said casually watching her adorable captain eat animatedly. A wide smirk spread across the curvy woman face. "You eat like a person who hasn't seen food before."

"I'm hungry. Where is Kurosaki? Has he been located?" Even as he said this he slowed his eating speed to match that of a normal decent person... or a girl.

"Kurosaki-kun is on his way now." Inoue said excitedly clutching her pretty pink dress between her fidgety hands.

"Hm." He said approvingly between bites. Matsumoto stole a piece of sausage from his plate, delighting in its taste.

"I told you vodka makes everything taste better," the vice captain said to Orihime, offering another piece to her which she politely declined.

"You spiked my breakfast?"

"Um," She was saved having to defend herself, because at that moment a pounding came at the door. "Ah, that must be Ichigo. Hurry up and finish, before he sees you in your pajamas!" With that she whisked out the door followed by Orihime. A vein was pulsing in his temple. "Don't make faces like that, Taichou! Wrinkles!" she called from the other room.

"I swear, that woman will be the end of me." He mumbled as he abandoned his short lived breakfast to get dressed and ready for the day.

………………….

"Ohiyou, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Have you located Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked looking through the spiritual communicator at the white haired captain.

"Hai," he responded glancing over at the teen in question. Ichigo quickly stepped foreword so that he could be seen on the other side.

"Ohiyou," He said awkwardly to the woman he had only spoken to once before. He scratched his head nervously. "Is there news on Aizen?"

Retsu's eyes narrowed at the mention of the man's name, "No, I called you here for a different matter, regarding the private hospital that you live in."

Ichigo not expecting this stared openly in confusion.

"We have spoken with your father and it seems that he is confident that he will be able to care for one of our patients here that we are incapable of. I'm calling to request that you help bring him to your house, seeing as he will need to stay there for the duration of his recovery."

"You spoke to my father?" he asked confounded.

"Naturally. He will be transferred later this afternoon by way of Urahara-san's under ground training facility. Will you be present to help him through or not?" Direct and to the point.

"But, why?" Ichigo blurted out. Toshirou agreed.

"Sending a wounded Shinigami to the human world to be healed is unconventional. The danger here is far greater for any weakened Shinigami." Unohana wasn't fazed.

"I am not worried that he will be a hindrance. If anything he will be an asset to the human world campaign." Their eyes locked.

"Who are you sending?"

"Ukitake-Taichou, of the thirteenth company. At a later date Isane-fukutaichou will join him to assist, but for the time being she is needed here." She turned back to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, will you be present?"

"Hai," The healer nodded, accepting that as an answer. She didn't over look the stunned look on Hitsugaya's face as she motioned for her to be disconnected from the human world.

……………

Yeah!! First chapter done. Okay tell me what you think. I really think this one is going to turn out really cool. I promise this won't be a pedophiliac as it might seem. Is Excited

Review!!


End file.
